Sacred seven (abilities)
Sacred Seven - suit form (abilities) The abilities of sacred seven like its name implies is split up into 7 different powers, but is also split up into two categories, a suit form, and the activation or also known as the Lightstone form. So far of all the characters, the suit form is usually used by a majority of men, with of the 7 characters that are shown to have a suit form ( Alma, Knight, Kenmi, Hon, Arukune, Fei), 5 of them are confirmed males. Of the main characters, only Alma has been showing using all of them in his true form, and only Alma has been shown to have two suit forms. Each one is shown in different episodes. Darkstone forms of human characters are technically considered a suit form, but it would have the suit in control and go berserk. Usually a human would need a Lightstone to activate their true powers and remain in control. The true suit form has the following abilities. * Flight- The user will often sprout some sort of appendages or object that will allow them to fly. This is used by Alma, Knight, and Kenmi. * Precision blade- By transforming an already existing object or appendages, it can turn that object into a blade. This is used mostly by Knight, but Alma has been shown using it every once in a while by transforming his scarf. * Firing- A form of attacking. The user transforms a part of their armor into a weapon. This is used mostly by Alma and Hon. in the last episode when Fei transformed, she was able to fire through the frog eyes like part of her armor. Arakune is shown using guns to use this ability while Alma turns his left gauntlet into a "gun" gauntlet. * High speed- This transforms the armor to assist in increasing the speed they run. This was used by Alma, Arakune, and Kenmi, but mostly Arukune and Kenmi. When Kenmi and Arakune used this ability, a triangle shaped panel pops up on the back of their suit and emitted a triangle shaped aura that acts like a booster. when Alma used it, it essentially transformed his legs. Alma only used this in the episode he asked for it and in episode 12. An interesting note, every time Alma took a step while using this power, its icon would flash with the point that Alma made contact as the exact center. * High speed flight- Not to be confused with the flight ability, this ability is obviously is faster than the flight ability and the user is cloaked in some sort of energy cloak or field. Being the stronger version, Alma used this ability in episode 12 to help him hold up the reverse pyramid Fei was in when Alma sealed Fei in. seeing its powers were contained by Alma, the reverse pyramid lost its ability to float and started to crash until Alma held it up and activated this ability. * Intangibility- This allows the user to move through walls. Unlike the other abilities, this ability does not transform or make an object to use. Often when activated, its icon (The circle that's split in half with one dark side and one light side) is shown behind the user before disappearing signifying the power is being used. This is mainly used by Knight, but Alma has used it before. * Energy containment- This ability was shown only in episode 12 when Alma was in his second true form to stop Fei from destroying the world. It basically coats the subject with an energy turning it dark. This essentially acts like a jar and nothing can get out, in most cases, nothing gets in unless they use the intangibility ability. The duration and strength the suit can have is actually dependent on the purity of the gem that was used as a Lightstone as shown in episode 4 when Alma used a spare worth 140,000,000 Japanese yen, his transformation suddenly ended when he was about to destroy a Darkstone with his transformation undone right before he was about to land a fatal hit. When using a gem that was worth 990,000 British pounds, the transformation would last until Alma needed it to last. Although how the purity is determined seems to be relative to the price people determine the gem is at. The cost of the suit (the gem) is not limited to only natural gems, but can also use artificial gems. Examples are in episode 5 Ruri used an artificial gem from Kagami's lazer cannon and when Kenmi used a man made gem to activate his suit. Some how there seems to be some sort of either misunderstanding or misconception about which icons belong to which ability. When Alma used his firing ability (his gun gauntlet) the icon that was shown is a dot surrounded by a circle (In the picture at the very top, its the 3rd from the left) but when Ruri used her variation, it appeared as the second icon from the right. yet when alma froze the water, the same icon popped up